A Greek Tournament
by Rosalee Jackson
Summary: The triwizard tournament has begun this time with a twist the Demi-gods of camp half blood are participating, Emma Demi-god daughter of Poseidon and witch has decided to join her family and represent camp. What happens at Hogwarts who gets chosen to be the champion, I (the author) know but you shall have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

We are sitting in the great hall and the last first year has just taken a seat when Dumbledore starts his speech, "Good evening students now that we are all sorted I would like to make a few announcements. Firstly Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you all that the dark forest is out of bounds to all students he also wants me to warn you to not be in the corridors after hours or the concequences will be severe and lastly he wants me to tell you that banned items will not be tolerated and the list is on his door for all those who wish to view it. Now as for the teachers as you all can see the post for Care of Magical Creatures has been taken by none other than our very own Rubious Hagrid for the previous professor has retired. As for Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by-"

but Dumbledore is interrupted by thunder filling the Great Hall and a strange man who is presumably the DADA professor walking in and as he walks in the thunder stops. As the professor finishes his big entrance Dumbledore resumes his speach "ah Alistor how kind of you to join us. Please do take a seat" and at this 'Alistor' sits in the DADA spot

"now what was I saying, Ah yes Professor Moody here will be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts post for the year, and for our last piece of information we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year-" as Dumbledore says this he is interrupted by nervous whispers breaking through the great hall

"what's the triwizard tournament"

"wow I can't believe it,they stopped the tournament 50 years ago because someone died."

Then Dumbledore shouted "SILENCE" and that is what he got. "Right, now to reduce any sort of risk we have put an age limit of 16 years upon entry." This brought on an angry round of whispers, Yet again Dumbledore had to call for silence and once he got it he said "yes, yes I know you all find this unfair but it is for your own good. Now, Mr. Crouch shall be joining us for the duration of the tournament to see that all new rules are followed, the Minister of Magic himself will be joining us at the end of the tournament to present a large sum of gallons to the winner. Also there will be three other schools participating in the tournament and they will come in a couple of day's, I suggest you make them feel welcome. Now that all has been said enjoy your meal"

at this food fills all the plates of the great hall and Ron groans happily "finally" and procedes to stuff himself with vegies, pie, chips galore and Hermione stares, disgusted as I follow suit. "What its good food, I'm starving and that was a long speach." Argues Ron upon seeing her stareing

"ugh, boys, are so disgusting" she murmers slightly wrinkleing her nose as she says this "hey what do you think of the tounament" I ask Ron as dinner dissapears and desert appears his face lights up both at the sight of desert and the question and he says "I recon its awesome, shame we can't enter though I realy would have liked to win that money" no, I think, I don't like that idea I allready have all the money I need and I really don't think I want any more fame but what I replied was "no I dont think I would really use the money if I won or even if I went in it sounds really dangerous"

"ha, dangerous when has danger ever stopped us" he responded but Hermione interrupted "no he is right Ronald it is very dangerous, all to dangerous just for fame, glory, and money and all those times we have had help but you go in this and you're alone"

"thank you" I said to her very thankful for such a good comeback so of course Ron stopped talking at this and went back to his meal Hermione and I did the same when we finished we went up to the common room when we got in it as the same as always people sitting round talking, Hermione Ron and I went to sit by the fire with Neville as we came Neville greeted us happily, "hey guys how are you?"

And we reply just as happily, "hey Neville we're good. How bout you?" "I'm fine, hey what do you think those other schools that are coming are called and where they're from" He states and of course Hermione knows the answer of which she happily gives,

"well Bauxabatons is the French one Durmstrang is the Bulgarian one and they are usually the only other schools that participate so this other school is new news and so i dont know where they are from or what there school is called." "Hmm I wonder why this other school is participating now" wonders Ron sleepily "don't know Ron guess they just are." I yawn "I'm going to bed, you coming Ron?" I ask

"nah I think I'll stay here a bit" he replys extra sleepily at this I snort "yeah right by the way you're going now you'll be asleep in no time at all you're going to bed" "whatever" he yawns then I drag him up to our dorm and throw him onto his bed and he gets up and gets ready for bed, I follow suit as soon as he gets into bed ho mumbles "goodnight" and I do the same as we both fall into a deep sleep.

AN: ok this might seem lazy but i just reread this chapter and am really disgusted by how terribly its written but I cant be bothered to fix it so its staying like this until I have finished the next chapter.


	2. An unexpected visit

It's just another normal day at camp half blood, well that is if you ignore all the battle inflicted Demi-gods and the sounds of the construction of the cabins for Hades and the minor gods and goddesses but other wise it's a completely normal summer holiday day. Oh and we should also ignore the fact that we saved the world last week yeah we should probably ignore that for this to seem like a normal day. I'm in the arena doing what I think is completely justified way for any Demi-god to greave after having your boyfriend die during a battle, taking it out on the training dummies (the monsters are next of course).

I had just about finished off all the dummies when Chiron came trotting into the arena chuckling when he sees all the dummies strewn across the floor, he glances up at me and I give him a small smile. I know he knows its fake I mean the man, sorry centour, did practically raise me.

Chiron walked over, put a hand on my shoulder and spoke in acomforting voice, "it'll be okay Emma, he didn't die in vain, none of them did" he paused as if in thought and when he spoke again it was in a slightly more cheerful tone, "on the other hand its about time we talk about school for the year."

I smiled a real smile for the first time in like forever thinking about finnaly getting away from this place of tainted memories and agreedd happily "that sounds cool" I paused and smiled even wider "when do I get to go shopping?"I asked Chiron didnt even think about it when he spoke "tomorrow, after lunch just take some one with you." I nodded and ran to the Hades cabin, constructoin site, with a grin on my face, pausing only to yell 'thank you' over my shoulder.

When I reached the Hades cabin I looked at the scene playing in front of me with mild interest, Nico was sitting cross legged in front of the half way finnished Hades cabin, apparently taking a break from summoning zombie builders, playing mythomagic I smiled and 'awwed' in my head. Thinking fast I got out my mythomagic set and sat across from Nico, he looked slightly startled, his eyes going wide before he smiled and made his move.

Two ours later after a very competitive game we were settled in silence watching the now alive zombie builders build the cabin, it was silent untill I nonchalantly spoke up, "you know Nico we realy need to get out of here for a while" said person gve me a strange look before finally nodding. "where did you have in mind?" he asked I smirked "Diagon ally" "Diagon ally?" he repeated "yep" I sang popping the p he groaned "whyyy?" "because I need stuff for school" I stated simply, he nodded his acceptance and I grinned, while doing a little victory dance in my mind. I heard the horn go off for dinner and groaned but got up, hauling Nico up along with me and heading off to the dining pavilion.

When we arrived bofore we went our seperate ways I turned to Nico "be ready to leave by lunchtime tomorrow" I wispered in his ear receiving only a nod in return, with that I went to go sit with Percy at te Posiedon table and Nico went to the Hades table. When I reached the posiedon table I ploped my self down next to Percy with an ever present smile on my face said brother looked at me strangely probably wondering what got rid of my depressed demeanour, dont get my wrong it still hurts but I have some thing to think about... No, Don't even go there!, I thought, Perct must have sensed my inner termoil and asked "Why were you in such a good mood?"

My happiness came back just thinking about it and I decided to mess with him, channeling my inner Malfoy I leaned in and wispered in his ear "I just had a conplete snogging session with Nico" I just mannaged not to barf at the idea and was completely satisfied at the complete and utter worry and confusion on his face, he turned to me as if looking to see that I was joking, my serious facade broke when I saw the desperate look on his face and I cracked a smile when I did his face flooded with relief.

Punching me lightly he breathed out "don't ever do that to me again" I laughed, he seemed to realise something and prompted "you know you still havent told me why you are in such a great mood." "oh that, its simple realy I get to go to leave camp and go to diagon ally" I responded, he chocked on his food just having started eating again and I laughed when he gave me a 'can I come too'look I shook my head. He pouted and pretended to ignore me, so I decided to play along "well if you are going to be like that than I won't ask Chiron if you can come" I huffed and turned away from him to eat my pasta.

I successfully ignored my big brother for all the rest of dinner and on the way back to our cabin but just before I could open the door to get in Percy blocked my way "stop ignoring me" he wined I finnaly decided that I had touchered him enough and smirked at him "you know I was just teasing" I pocked him "I will ask if Nico wants you to come along" his face fell "and um Annabeth?" "no nope no wise girl I dont want to see you two being all mushy and in love" my voice broke on the last word and tears filledmy eyes at the thought of being around a happy couple this soon after loosing James. Percy seemed to realise what he said and stepped forward to give me a hug wispering apologies in my ear, just let it all go the termoil I have been feeling or the past week,I was to busy sobbing into my big brothers chest that I didn't realise that he had taken me inside so I didn't humiliate myself.

When I finnished my sob fest I sat up wiping my eyes looking around and realising that we were inside I turned to give my brother a shakey smile he smile softly and gave me a glass of water, I didn't realise until I drank it just how dry my throat was. "she can come you know, Annabeth I mean I'll just call Tahlia and we can have a group day, Nico can deal with the company for the day it'll do him good." I wispered.

Percy grinned "that sounds like a great idea we could all do with the break" he nodded to himself "alright now its time you go to your bed you've been cryiny for hours. I looked out the window and true to his word it was dark out, I blushed considerably and leaped up stumbling out apologies, he smiled softly and chuckling he said "its ok we all need to let go ofmour emotions at some point you've been so strong for us all I'm proud of you" "thank you Percy I needed that" I said sincerily, I gave him a hug, then went to get in my PJs and went to bed before I fell into morphious' relm I called out to Percy "good night" smiling when he returned the gesture, slowly I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep.

I woke up in the morning feeling completly refreshed, I stood up and stretched my back out before walking to the bathroom did my normal mourning routine and looked in the mirror, I'm wearing a purple and faded skiny jeans, my brown hair is tied up in a messy bun that shows off the natural white streak I got from my mother, and a light layer of makeup that makes my forest green and brown eyes pop. After double checking my reflection I walked out into the bedroom looking at Percy to see that he is still asleep, tutting I walked over to him and shook him, when he diddnt respond I said "if you dont get up now you aren't coming today with tht he was up and in the bathroom getting ready for the day.

"I'm going to talk to Chiron about taking everyone today" I yelled making sure he heard before heading oudside, it was still pretty early but not so early that no one is awake. In fact there are people walking about and slowly heading to breakfast, as I walked to the big house I began wondering if Chiron is awake it this terrible hour of the morning, Shrugging I decide that it really isn't that big of a problem if I walk slowly. As I neared the big house I saw Chiron standing on the porch watching the morning activities of the campers, that sounds stalkerish but honestly it isn't that creepy when Chiron does it because he has this Grand fatherly look on his face, that and the fact that he is our teacher anyway when I stepped onto the porch Chiron noticed me, he turned to face me with a question on his lips but barely got to speak before I interrupted him "I'm taking a group with me today" I told him with an air of finality.

Chiron didn't even seem slightly put off by my interruption and nodded as if this was his plan all along which is highly probable seeing as this is an immortal centaur we are talking about here, Chirons silence confirmed my thoughts so I joined him in watching the camp wake up after a few minutes of dare I say it silence I decided to go ask the others if they want to come with us. Taking a few steps I realised that it was still fairly early and decided to instead tell them at breakfast, so yet again I changed direction and headed for the pavilion knowing that Percy most likely woke Annabeth and asked her to come so honestly all I had to do was get Tahlia to come along.

Arriving at the dining pavilion I was suprised to see Tahlia was already up and having breakfast, I suppose that it could be an after effect of having been a huntress that our I was just too out of it to take notice of peoples morning activities not that I would have anyway. Either way I headed to the Zeus table, as I neared Tahlia sensed me coming and looked ut at me, gave her a little wave in greeting as I sat next to her she seemed to be in a good mood and stared the conversation "what are you doing today?" she asked, unwittingly giving me the perfect opertunity to bring up the trip.

Smirking with victory I spoke clearly my every sillable ringing with confidence "shopping, and youre coming" laughing silently I watched as she freaked out tossing out pitiful excuses but the one that she stuck with was the 'I have a date, with Nico' excuse when I heard her say this I started giggling and as she continued I started laughing fully. Interupting her ranting I dashed her hope "Nico is coming to," I deadpanned and she sighed in defeat knowing that she had lost the argument, I was about to notify her of where we are going to go when I realized what she had just implied. I kept my face blank "you like Nico?" I asked she started then scrunched her nose up at the thought "no! I mean he's my cousin, but if he wasnt he could have been my type, but he is so, eww!" she exclaimed I nodded thankfull I hadnt given anything away. Sitting in semi silence we ate our breakfast before meeting up with Annabeth.

We headed down to the climbing wall, when we got there I started climbing without hesitation, as I climbed I dwelled on my thoughts, when I reached the top I climed above the tower and into mine and Annabeths 'hidden' meeting place and sat for once actually appreciating the dulled sounds of camp, when I realised that the girls weren't coming up I let my thoughts drift again but up here I this peaceful sanctuary my lack of sleep caught up and I was slowly lulled to sleep.

I was awoken by the sun beating down on me, no that can't be the sun shouldn't be up this high yet, slowly I dragged my eyes open and realised that it was already lunch time and im still up here snorting I swiftly climbed down the tower and ran to change into something more appropriate for magical London, all the while cursing my terrible luck ' I'll never get lunch this way' I thought solemnly, nevertheless going to my cabin anyway.

Once I was once again ready to go out I checked to see if there was enough timem to eat, there isn't, damn I guess I'll have to eat at Diagon ally. I ran to the door quickly put my shoes on and jogged to where u told the others to meet me in other words, the big house. I was the first one to get there because I skipped lunch I decided to go get the fireplace ready for the floo, I grabbed the bowl of floo powder from the store room and placed it in its spot before casting the appropriate charns to connect it to diacon ally, and in case you're wondering the trace doesnt work on Demi-gods, once everything was set up I sat to wait for the others.

Tahlia arrived first grumbling about annoying children of posiedon, I decided to into ignore the insulting things she is said knowing most of it is probably true, Chiron came in next clanking he wanted to see us off Nico steps in smiling at me and standing in the corner, oh no he doesn't, I stood and dragged him to the couch with me we sat talking until Percy and Annabeth came in laughing and flirting, I glanced at Nico to see that he didnt seem upset but grudgingly accepting, I reached over ad gave his hand a comforting squeeze he looked at me and smiled slightly I smiled right on back. I noticed everyone staring at us "what?" I snapped and they averted their eyes I turned to Annabeth and Percy "took you long enough" I said Chiron sighed noticing my strange behavior and spoke up "why don't you show the others how to travel by floo powder Emma" I nodded and stood up I headed for the fireplace to show them but instead got the suprise of my life (not really) when the fireplace lit up and a tall figure stepped out of it.


End file.
